Lie to Me
by Shiroi Kitsune89
Summary: Naruto thought that his life was great just the way it was. Once he discovers something that his girlfriend's been hiding, his world comes crashing down. Mentions of NaruSaku, SasuSaku. Slight cursing


I've had this particular songfic idea for a while, I just wasn't sure which characters would be best to use for it. I chose Naruto for this because I just felt he would be a better choice. There are mentions of NaruSaku, but I didn't wanna list it as such because I don't want NaruSaku fans to bite my head off because this isn't really NaruSaku. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy. You should also listen to the song, it's really good ;)

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. The song **_**Lie to Me **_**is the property of Ne-Yo and his label.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>I just wanna be numb<span>_

_I don't wanna feel a thing_

_I don't want reality_

_Actually, reality stinks._

Naruto was sitting in the apartment he shared with Haruno Sakura with his head in his hands. How could he not see the signs? He knew it was too good to be true when she finally let him take her on a date.

The two have been together for about 5 months, and Naruto thought they'd be the happiest of his life. After all, Sakura was the girl he'd had a crush on since grade school. Also, everything did seem fine to Naruto until about a week ago.

_How 'bout we just pretend_

_That your cell phone didn't even ring_

_And that I wasn't on the other side of the door_

_Listening to everything, tell me another lie_

Naruto couldn't believe what he'd heard that night. He and Sakura had been watching TV in the living room together contently. Her phone rang and an unfamiliar ringtone began playing. The Haruno quickly rose from her place on Naruto's lap and left the room, excitement sparkling in her eyes. Feeling confused, Naruto followed after his girlfriend. It had happened before, but he'd just ignored it and assumed it was one of her girlfriends. He then heard the bathroom door shut and the lock click into place. Even more confused than before, he put his ear to the door.

Usually, Sakura didn't do such things. Even when she gossiped with Ino, who was like a sister to her, she wasn't so private about it. What could possibly possess her to act this way now?

"_Hello Sasuke-kun," said Sakura in a seductive voice. "I miss you."_

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing his girlfriend talk like that to another man, his best friend no less. The conversation was one that Naruto wished he hadn't heard. His blue eyes hardened as he cruelly discovered that his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend. Sakura's conversation ended a few minutes later, and Naruto quickly composed himself on put on his oblivious smile as he heard the door unlock. Sakura opened the door and her green eyes questioned Naruto.

"_Hey Sakura-chan, is everything okay?" asked Naruto._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah everything's fine," said Sakura. "That was just my parents checking up on me again."_

Naruto had to force his smile upon hearing the lie fall from her lips.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me_

_Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie_

It was like his world had come down harshly around him. He'd finally thought Sakura was over her thing for Sasuke and that she'd like the blond for who he was. He couldn't believe it, and refused to. He continued to tell himself that he was hallucinating that night, and that Sakura loved him.

Too bad that his conscience kept telling him she's never said _"I love you Naruto_."

_Please make me believe (make me believe)_

_That there's nobody for you but me (for you but me)_

_And when I ask who were you talking to_

_Tell me it was Kimberly_

_Tell me that last night you didn't leave_

_After you thought I was sleep_

_Crept back in at 6:45_

_Tell me it was just a dream_

Sakura had a habit of coming home later than Naruto would expect. Every time he'd ask where she'd been, she would say she was working late, out with Ino, or something else that Naruto believed before his discovery. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. All of the times that she'd decline a spur of the moment date or would miss events they planned together, she was with Sasuke. She gave him all of the love and affection that he was supposed to get. _He_ was _her_ boyfriend, damn it! Anger bubbled up inside of him and angry tears began to spill from his eyes.

_Baby I need (I need) desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)_

_To believe you_

'_Cause I won't be held (won't be held) responsible (responsible)_

_For what (for what) what I might do_

_Baby I need (I need) desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)_

_To believe you_

'_Cause I won't be held (won't be held) responsible (responsible)_

_For what, what I might do, tell me another lie_

As he sat alone in the apartment, he let out his frustrations by letting the tears fall and destroying anything in his path. He couldn't believe he'd been so gullible and let his love blind him from the truth. His friends had told him, they really did, and he'd yelled at them and told them to mind their business. Sakura was with him and that was all that mattered, he'd said. As he sat in his destroyed living room, he felt drained and defeated. He could hear Sakura's voice mocking him in his head.

"_Did you really think I'd love some one like you?"_ the voice sneered. _"Were you really that blind?"_

"Are you sure the idiot's gone?"

"Yeah, he said he was hanging out with Kiba tonight so we have the place all to ourselves."

Naruto's head snapped up at the voices he heard on the other side of the door. The door banged opened violently, and Sasuke had Sakura pinned to it while kissing her fervently. From what Naruto could see, she had no problem returning it with equal vigor. All of the anger and hatred returned to the blond tenfold, and he growled angrily. The raven and rosette both turned their heads to the source of the sound, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kiba?" she asked hurriedly as she pushed Sasuke away from her.

"He had to cancel; Akamaru was sick," Naruto growled out even angrier than before.

His steely blue glare made Sakura feel extremely uncomfortable and she began to fidget. Sasuke was internally cursing Sakura's stupidity. He knew they should've went to his place instead.

"Don't mind me," ground out Naruto. "I was just leaving."

As he began to angrily storm out of the door, Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Naruto-"

He grabbed her wrist strongly, feeling some twisted satisfaction at seeing her painful wince and knowing he was leaving a bruise on her pale skin.

"Please listen Naruto," Sakura tried again.

"No, you listen," Naruto said in a dangerous voice. "Let go of me. Go fuck Uchiha and be happy. After all that's what you wanted all along wasn't it?"

He squeezed harder on the wrist in his hand and Sakura let out a sound of pain.

"Naruto, you're hurting me," said Sakura as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Not as bad as you've hurt me Sakura!" exploded Naruto. "Leave me the hell alone!"

He pushed the woman away from him and she fell to the ground harshly. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he walked away from the only woman he'd ever loved. '_Figures Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't even be allowed one small thing in his life_,' he thought bitterly.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true_

_What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm not sure if this is any good or not, but I just wanted to get it out of my system. I'm sorry for making Sakura and Sasuke the bad guys, please don't hate me. Anyway, review if you wanna. I'd really appreciate some feedback.<p> 


End file.
